


Commentary

by Anonymous



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rafael's first match after the second set of twins.





	Commentary

"So this is Rafa's first match since he gave birth nearly a year ago, very highly anticipated, which we can see by the full stadium."

"Well, it is Rod Laver, John. And it is Rafa. I think it would have been full no matter what the circumstances were." There was something chiding in Jim's voice. You're more interested in watching the players do their warm-ups to really pay attention. Vaguely, you wonder if your general good-will towards Jim Courier is enough to get you through the match without muting John McEnroe. God, that guy was an asshole.

"Maybe you're right Jim. But I can tell you now - some people are here to see whether or not Rafa's abs looks the same after four children."

You hear a snort. "Only you, John."

Jim continues before John can get another word in. "There's many reasons why this match is highly anticipated. Definitely the fact that this is Rafa's comeback after nearly a year off the tour - his ranking is currently number 82. Still in the top 100, but definitely far from world number 1."

"That ranking belongs to his opponent - the twenty time Grand Slam champion: Roger Federer. Who is also the reason for Rafa's one year break."

"That's right, John. Rafa announced his second pregnancy last year - eight years after the last one. He gave birth to  _another_ set of twins in November, two boys this time."

"How does Roger do it?"

"Well, I think Rafa did all the hard work."

You watch Rafa tuck his hair behind his ear, and, a little shame-faced, your eyes travel down his body as if searching for any difference. You hate yourself for looking, did you expect to see a baby bump on his arm? He looks the same, though if you squint, you could argue that he's a little less defined.

"So if we're looking at ranking, we'd bet on Roger. If we're looking at their head to head..."

"Well, Jim. During their last few meetings - right before Rafa got knocked up - Roger was able to dominate, so to speak. I'm thinking maybe Roger might have this one."

"Ah, John, you always think that. I wonder why."

You know why, and you're pretty sure Jim does, too. John is an alpha, and a disgusting one at that, and Rafa was one of the first omegas on the men's tour. John McEnroe has been disgusting and condescending towards Rafa since day one. You sill remember Rafa's first pregnancy.

"Match is starting and Rafa's just won the toss - but has elected Roger to serve. Bad idea."

"It does make me wonder. Though I can see this as Rafa wanting to feel out the Federer serve early one. Get a feel for it."

"I think he gets a feel of it just fine, if you know what I mean,"

"I don't think I do."

"15-Love - did you see that serve? 205kmph... fantastic from Federer. Rafa didn't have any time to react."

"This one's a longer rally though, and you can see their different styles at play here. Rafa is running down the balls that's usually Roger's winner, and it's frustrates him...."

Jim pauses, and there's silence and the sound of balls and grunts for a while. "Until he makes a mistake. This is Rafa's weapon. It is  _brutal._ He forces you to make an error."

"It's amazing he can run like that such a short time after giving birth."

"It is amazing, and it'll be interesting to see if he's managed to regain his stamina. From what I heard, Rafa's pregnancies tend to be tough, and even tougher because they're twins."

"Yes, as we know Roger pulled out of his favourite slam last year because Rafa had been hospitalised. We don't know the details, but when he talked about it during his USO press conferences, Rafa was mostly bound to the bed, which was the exact same situation he was in with the first set of twins. I heard Roger say that it's definitely going to be the last pregnancy."

"Oh, really? Well - four kids is definitely a handful."

"I think he'd have more if Rafa's body could handle it."

"Well, I'm sure anyone could tell you whose opinion is most important when it comes to pregnancies."

"Well, I think Rafa would be eager to give Roger whatever he wants." 

"I don't think this game agrees with you, John. Rafa breaks Roger in the first game - if he can keep this up for the rest of the match, he'll be on his way back to that world number 1."


End file.
